Brutal Danger
by Saiyanluver
Summary: Vegeta and Goku get strange threat letters with no return address..someone or something is trying to get revenge! But as Goku and Vegeta unlock the secrets, Vegeta finds out it links to his own dangerous past....
1. A dangerous past...

**__**

Brutal Danger

Prologue/Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Gina here! *sigh* Wow! Another fanfic..O.o; *hears screaming in the background and people are running away* Aww, c'mon! My fanfics aren't dat bad...rite? ^_^; *everyone stares @ Gina and they all say in unison,"Duh?!"* -_-; Well, n-e-wayz, this is the first chapter! ^.~ But, this is the prologue of the fanfic. So, you need to read this in order for you to read chapter 2. So, this isn't a part of the fanfic, yet it is. Who don't haf 2 read it, but then again, you do. I'm confusing mahself...O.O; Well, basically, just read this^^ O, and peepz, if this stinks, give me a break here! This is only mah second fanfic^^; Well, I hope ya enjoy it!

___________________________________________________________________________________

One day, off in the center of the universe, a spaceship floated in the amiss of the stars. Inside lay a prince of a destroyed race, laying down on his bed and looking at the ceiling, obviously bored. The prince was a from a race called the saiyans. The saiyans were a powerful race, destined to rule the universe, and become the strongest beings. But, it all changed, when a merciless tyrant called Frieza destroyed the saiyans' planet, which was called Planet Vegeta. (Frieza destroyed it, because he was afraid of the saiyans. He knew they would become strong fighters, probably even stronger than he was. So, he destroyed Planet Vegeta, and he wouldn't ever have to worry about the stupid "monkeys" as he called them.) Of coarse, no one knew who destroyed it, besides Frieza himself, and his two henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon. Not even the prince knew that his planet was destroyed in the hands of his new master, Frieza. Frieza merely said to the prince that his planet was destroyed by an asteroid. Luckily, Prince Vegeta was on the ship when it happened. But, he was the last of his kind, not counting Nappa and Radditz of coarse. But, ever since the prince heard that his planet had been destroyed by an asteroid, he knew there was a little lie about that. He sensed it. Whenever he looked in Frieza's eyes, he could always see this glint of evil and tauntingness about them. But, Prince Vegeta never said anything. He didn't know why, he just didn't say anything about that subject. So, here, starts our story.

"_I'm so bored. I'm really getting tired of the same old assignments! I have to do something other than destroy pathetic planets._" Prince Vegeta thought as he ran to look for Frieza. The lights on the ship flickered, making it seem darker than it already was, then lighter. Then darker, then lighter. It didn't bother Prince Vegeta though. He just kept running. 

He then finally made it to "Frieza's Throne Room" as other slaves would like to put it. He then walked in. "Hey, Frieza! I'm really bored! I'm getting sick and tired of the same old assignments! Why do we destroy other planets anyway? I know it's fun, but, what's the matter? Are you too weak to destroy them yourself? That must be it, because all you do is just sit here! What kind of warrior does that? You're just a weakling. And a big coward! I don't know why everyone around here thinks you're a 'big and strong' fighter, but you haven't proved anything to anyone! All you do is sit here and command everyone. Well, obviously that's the only good thing you do, because you sure can't fight!" Prince Vegeta had to let that all out, even though he regretted it. Every person that was around hearing point stopped and looked at the activity that was going on. Everyone was also shocked that anyone would ever dream of saying that to Frieza. "What did you say to me?! You have no right whatsoever!" Frieza was surprised that Prince Vegeta said that to him! He didn't know what caused that little outburst, but he knew he must do something. Frieza then smirked evilly. "Fine, if you want a 'challenge', then I'll give it to you. But, trust me, you probably won't survive..." Frieza then laughed a cold, evil laugh that rang through the ships every corridors and rooms. "_I can't believe Prince Vegeta would actually say that to me....err! That little brat! Oh well. Prince Vegeta will soon see what's coming for him. Err....still...he had no right...Oh..and this is a perfect opportunity to see Prince Vegeta's power.._" Frieza thought to himself. 

Vegeta shivered. He hated Frieza's laugh...it was so evil and cold...Prince Vegeta quickly brushed the thought away. "_Finally, Frieza's going to give me a challenge. Ha! This ought to be easy. He's probably going to send some weakling to fight me._" Prince Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. "Zarbon, will you please send Chillza and Icer up here please." Frieza asked Zarbon. "Right away, sire." Zarbon walked out of the room, and smiled. He knew Vegeta was absolutely no match for Frieza's other brothers Chillza and Icer. They were way too strong. Zarbon couldn't wait! He then went to the "lobby" of the ship, and found Chillza and Icer there, talking. "Sires, Lord Frieza wants you both to report to him immediately. He has a mission for you.." Zarbon smirked. "Oh, really? And what might that be?" Chillza said, excitement rushing up and down his spine. "You'll see.." Zarbon led them the way to where Frieza was.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Frieza said, impatiently. He then looked up as he saw Zarbon, Chillza and Icer step into the room. "Nice of you to join us." Frieza smirked. "_Wow...that's my competition? They seem pretty pathetic to me..this will be so easy!_" Prince Vegeta thought. "Here, prince, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Chillza and Icer, my two brothers. Since you wanted a challenge, I called for them." Frieza said. Even though Prince Vegeta didn't want to admit it, they did seem pretty strong. Vegeta then looked up at Frieza with fear in his eyes. He coudn't believe he'd be fighting two people at once! Frieza looked back at Prince Vegeta in full enjoyment. He loved seeing the fear and pain in Prince Vegeta's eyes. Frieza smirked back. Prince Vegeta just looked at the floor. He didn't know what to do! How could he fight Chillza and Icer together?

"Nice to meet you Prince Vegeta. Heh...you won't be beating me and my brother Chillza here...you look pretty pathetic to me. Besides, even Frieza told me he thought you were pathetic." Icer said, smirking. Prince Vegeta looked at Icer, then to Chillza, and then at Frieza. Frieza told Icer that? Frieza actually thought he was pathetic? "_Fine....I'll show Frieza! I'm not as pathetic as he thinks!_" Vegeta thought to himself. He then looked at Frieza with complete rage. "I'll show you!" Prince Vegeta shouted at Frieza. Vegeta then started powering up. He grew stronger and stronger every passing second. 

Frieza's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe how strong Prince Vegeta was. He expected Prince Vegeta to be pretty strong, since he was a saiyan and all....but not like this! "_I don't understand....why didn't I just destroy him along time ago? Wait...heh...I'll destroy him...but it won't be in my ship...no, if I did destroy him in my ship, then it would be fast and unpainful...I'll kill him sooner or later...and it'll be a slow and very painful death..heh...I can't wait!_" Frieza thought. But, his thoughts soon turned with fear, as he noticed Prince Vegeta was still powering up! "_I don't understand it....how..c-could he be..this strong? Err..I'll get him for this one day..._" 

About 2 minutes later, Vegeta finally finished powering up. Everyone stared at him, aghast. Chillza and Icer were pretty much getting nervous. They couldn't believe how strong Prince Vegeta was! Especially for a saiyan! And, at his young age! "F-fine...umm...go ahead brothers...fight..Prince Vegeta.." Frieza said as cooly as he could. "_I wonder what his problem is...heh..Frieza's probably scared of my awesome power...heh.._" Vegeta smirked. Prince Vegeta got in a fighting stance. "So, are we going to fight?" Prince Vegeta asked, breaking the silence. "U-ummm....you fight him f-first..Chillza.." Icer said backing away. "Aww..c'mon. You're such a coward! Prince Vegeta's not _that_ strong. I'm sure I can handle him." Chillza said, trying to hide that he was a little scared. But, still, Chillza still thought he could beat Vegeta. "Are you ready, kid?" Chillza asked. "I've been ready. You're the one that's taking so long." Prince Vegeta replied back.

Chillza got in a fighting stance. "So, who's going to make the first move?" Chillza asked. "Heh...I think I will.." and with that, Prince Vegeta charged full force at Chillza, punching him really hard in the face. Chillza backed away with pain, clutching his face with his hand where Vegeta had punched earlier. Prince Vegeta then punched him again in the same spot, and then kicked him. Chillza flew into a nearby wall. "_I can't believe this!! How can that little brat do this to me?! We just started this fight, and I can barely move!_" Chillza thought as he sat on the floor, his back against the crumbled wall, unsure what to do next. "_Man! He sure is a weakling! And to think, Frieza said they were going to be a challenge for me! Ha...what a laugh.._" Prince Vegeta thought to himself. 

Prince Vegeta turned around and looked at Icer. "So, are you going to fight me or what?" Prince Vegeta walked closer and closer to Icer. "Err...How could you do this to Chillza?! Fine prince, why don't you and me finish off this round.." Icer then tried to punch Vegeta in blinding speed, but surprisingly Prince Vegeta moved out of the way! "How...did you...err! That's it!" Icer shouted, and he charged forward, attempting to punch him again, and this time, he didn't miss! Prince Vegeta staggered back. He felt this throbbing pain where Icer had punched him. It hurt so much, Prince Vegeta fell in his knees. Frieza couldn't take it, and in the perfect opportunity, he said,"Aww...is the little prince hurt? Heh...I'm glad that you're finally bowing down to me...it was about time.." Frieza smirked evily. He loved seeing this! Prince Vegeta all hurt, and not being able to do anything. Seriously though, if Frieza did taunt Vegeta, what would he do? Frieza knew he didn't have the courage to punch him. Helplessness was what this situation was called, and he knew saiyans hated being helpless. Frieza smirked.

Prince Vegeta hated this! He couldn't believe Frieza was taunting him like this...I mean, what did Vegeta do to deserve this? "_Absolutely nothing..._" the prince thought. Prince Vegeta then tried to get up. But, he couldn't. He was just too hurt by that attack. Instead of kneeling down this time, he fell down and was actually just lying on the floor. Frieza then started laughing. "Ha! You're so pathetic prince! I told you you had no change against my two brothers...heh....'You're just a weakling. And a big coward! I don't know why everyone around here thinks you're a 'big and strong' fighter, but you haven't proved anything to anyone! All you do is lay there. Well, obviously that's the only good thing you do, because you sure can't fight!' " Frieza imitated. 

That was it! Prince Vegeta couldn't take it anymore! He gradually got up and got in a fighting stance again. The prince then cupped his hands together and raised them over his head, and yelled,"Final....Fla-" Prince Vegeta then was interrupted by someone in back of him, holding his wrists, making it impossible for him to do the attack. He then looked back, and saw Chillza! Chillza just smirked. He then punched Vegeta right in the stomach as hard as he could. Prince Vegeta, staggering in pain, fell to the floor once more, holding his stomach. 

"_Aww man........t-that...h-hurt....._" Prince Vegeta thought to himself. "Heh...I knew you were weak..." a voice said. Prince Vegeta looked up and realized it was Icer. "Yeah, tell me about..he's not even a challenge to us....heh..." Chillza added. "_Man....w-what....am I going to do...? How can I win now?_" Prince Vegeta thought. "Aww..what's wrong? Can't take much more I see...I can't believe you're this pathetic prince...I thought you were going to be stronger....but, I guess your not..heh..." Frieza joined in. 

"_Man.....what am I going to do? I mean, I know I can win this...they're..j-just pathetic w-weaklings....r-right...? Well....whatever I'm going to do...I s-should do it right now...._" Vegeta then got up. He kind of had a plan..but he didn't know if it was going to work. He cupped his hands again, put them over his head, and yelled,"Final..........Flash!!!" Prince Vegeta put all his strength into the blast, and aimed it for Chillza. "W-what....no! This can't be happening!" Chillza shouted. The blast finally hit him, and he disintegrated away. 

"I.......I c-can't believe you did that to....Chillza!!!" Icer yelled. Icer was so mad!! He couldn't believe that Chillza was there one second, and was gone the next! "How...could...you?!" Icer continued. Prince Vegeta then got an idea. "Well....I h-hope you're ready for your d-destruction too...." and with that, he then kicked Icer with all the force he had left in his body. Icer then disintegrated away, just like his brother. Prince Vegeta then fell to the ground, completely exhausted. Frieza just stared. He couldn't even believe it! He didn't want to believe it. But, he had to believe it...becuase it really happened! Prince Vegeta just killed his two other brothers! Not _defeated _them...he _killed _them! Frieza didn't care much for his brothers, (including Cooler, since he always tried to beat Cooler) but just the thought of Prince Vegeta actually killing them.....

Prince Vegeta lay on the ground, almost unconscious, but not quite yet. "_Wow...I actually beat....t-them...heh....I knew they were pathetic w-weaklings all along...and F-frieza was wrong...t-they w-were no challenge f-for me...._" Prince Vegeta thought. "Dordoria, take Prince Vegeta to recovery. Heh...he looks a bit hurt..." Frieza replied, trying to hide his shock. "Yes, Lord Frieza." Dordoria replied. "No...w-wait....I c-can h-handle myself.....I'll g-go a-alone...I d-don't need your h-help...." Prince Vegeta replied. He then stood up slowly, and walked out of the room. "_How could he do that? Stand up after a harsh fight? Oh well...one day I'll get him for this...and for any other saiyan that crosses my path...heh...wait..all of the saiyans are already dead. And I know Radditz or Nappa can't get in my way...oh well...I should say that still just incase...maybe there is another saiyan out there that I don't know about...but, anyways...Prince Vegeta and any other saiyan better watch out..._" Frieza smirked evily. He then planted another course to another planet so one of his other slaves can destroy it.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I told ya peepz it stinked-.-; Well, now it's on to the fanfic! The fanfic is going to start in chapter 2.^^ Pretty confusing, huh? o.O; lol! Well, review plz^.^


	2. A mysterious letter..an old enemy?

**__**

Brutal Risk

Chapter 2

Hiyas everyone! Well, here's chapter 2! I uploaded both of them, because, like I said, you can't have chapter 1 w/out chapter 2^.~ Well, I hope ya like it, even tho it stinks^^; Well, enjoy!

**__**

___________________________________________________________________

It was a beautiful, sunny morning. Outside the birds were chirping. The sun's rays warming everything it touches. The sun was making rainbows in the nearby waterfall's ghostly mists. Butterflies were dancing in the air, twirling with magic with every wing movement. The city was just awakening from its hushed silence from the night. And, inside Capsule Corp., Vegeta was having a dream.

__

"Haha! You two are weaklings! You actually thought you could defeat me...." Vegeta said in delight. "Man....Frieza....Vegeta is **way **too strong for us....I don't think we have a change against him!" Goku said, rubbing his shoulder since Vegeta recently punched there. "Yeah, you're right Goku, he is really strong." Frieza proclaimed back. "Well....we might as well give up...we will never ever defeat the power almighty Vegeta...." Goku exclaimed. "For once, I have to agree with you..." Frieza replied back. "Ha....I told you I was way too strong for you two, but you didn't listen...now you must suffer the consequences...heh...." Vegeta said, proudly. "Since Prince Vegeta is too strong for us, then we might as well bow down to him..." Frieza suggested. "Yep...you're right..." Goku and Frieza got down on their knees and put their hands over their heads. "All hail Prince Vegeta..All hail Prince Vegeta.." Goku and Frieza chanted together. Vegeta just smirked enjoying the moment. "All hail Prince Vegeta..All hail Prince -" 

"VEGETA!!! BREAKFAST IS READY!!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta woke up, covering his ears. "_Aww...man...I was having the best dream! Heh...Kakarot and Frieza were actually bowing down to me...heh...I knew I was way stronger than them.._" Vegeta got out of bed and got dressed. Sunlight poured out of the window next to the bed. Everything _was_ peaceful until Bulma had shouted. "_And the woman didn't have to scream _**that **_loud..._" Vegeta thought. It was exactly 3 years after the encounter with Buu. All the Z fighters still kept in touch, but haven't seen each other like they used to. Well, except maybe Vegeta and Goku. Of coarse they saw each other! With the constant chanting of "Dad! Can I please go to Goku's house?", how could Goku and Vegeta stay apart? I think it's impossible!

Vegeta walked down the stairs, with the dream still in his mind. "_Heh....I can still see Kakarot's and Frieza's faces...they were all scared and didn't think they could defeat me..._" Vegeta thought, looking at the ground, smirking. "Hey, Vegeta!" Vegeta then looked up as he heard a familiar voice. It was Goku! "Kakarot!? What are you doing here?!" Vegeta shouted, surprised. Goku, Goten, Gohan, ChiChi, Trunks, and Bulma were all sitting at the breakfast table. "Well, I decided to invtie them! They are our best friends, ya know." "Yeah...sure..whatever.." Vegeta grunted as he sat down. "_Great, now I have to spend an hour with Kakarot...I'm going to hate this!_" Vegeta thought. "Well, since _they're_ here, there at least should be something good for breakfast..." Vegeta replied. "Well, we're having bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, and waffles!" Bulma said. "Wow!! There sure is a lot of great food here!!" Goku exclaimed, as he dug into his food. "_How pathetic.._" Vegeta thought, as he and everyone else stared at Goku as he ate. Vegeta then dug into his own food. Everyone looked at both Goku and Vegeta, since they were the only ones near done. In a matter of seconds, Goku exclaimed, "I'm done!!" A few seconds later, Vegeta shouted,"I'm done!" Everyone looked from Goku, to Vegeta. "Wow Dad! You sure eat fast!" Goten said, giving a compliment to his father. "Gee, thanks Goten! I guess I was a little hungry this morning.." Goku said, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know what you're talking about Goten! My Dad ate a lot faster than your Dad, and you know it!" Trunks said, sticking up for his father. "Whatever!! Dad, didn't you eat a lot faster than Vegeta??" Goten asked Goku. "Umm..well...I think we both ate fast, and-" "What your father was going to say is that I ate a lot faster." Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. "Ha! See Goten!?" Trunks shouted, obviously winning this conversation. "Now that's enough you two!" ChiChi screamed. "Trunks, apologize to Goten." Bulma said. "But mom!!! Please!!! I didn't do anything!" Trunks replied. "The boy doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to.." Vegeta said, not wanting his son to apologize to his rival's son. "Alright..fine...but you do have to admit..it was rude! You know Goku ate faster!" Bulma replied. "_Err....there goes Kakarot again...beating me at everything!...._" Vegeta looked down at the ground. "_Why is he so perfect at everything...? Why?!....Why couldn't I be better at everything Kakarot did...and him being in my shadow..._" "Hey..Vegeta..you alright?" Goku asked, interrupting Vegeta's thoughts. "Nothing of your concern." Vegeta replied back. "Well...I was just asking..." Goku said. "Ummm....hey everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Bulma said, trying to change the subject.

"We're going on a camping trip! All of the Z fighters are going, and it's kind of like a reunion thing! I mean, we haven't seen each other for a long time, and I'd think it'd be fun!" Bulma finished. "That's a great idea Bulma! It'd sure be fun seeing everyone again!" ChiChi approved. "WHAT!? We're going on a camping trip!? Yeah right. You can definitely count me out." Vegeta defended. Vegeta couldn't imagine seeing all the Z fighters again! "_Err...that pathetic Namek, Krillin..., Yamacha, err! I can't see any of them! They're all pathetic..._" Vegeta thought. "I don't care what you say Vegeta! You're going no matter what! Now, can you please bring me my purse that I left in my room? I have a list in there of all the stuff that I have planned out!" Bulma said. "Why don't _you _go get it woman?" Vegeta replied back. "Excuse me?! I was asking for a favor Vegeta..." Bulma said. "Err...fine! I'll get it..atleast that will stop your annoying screaming.." and before Bulma can scream at Vegeta again, Vegeta left the room. 

Vegeta walked up the steps, atleast kind of happy of leaving those "pathetic weaklings" behind. "_I can't believe I'm going to a stupid camping trip with the rest of the Z fighters...and the worst part is that Kakarot is going to be there...hmph...I'm going to hate this.._" Vegeta kept rising the ascending steps. Vegeta then noticed a white envelope on the next step. "I wonder what this could be..." Vegeta said aloud to no one in particular. Vegeta opened the letter, and it said:

__

"You think you killed us, you think we're dead

Stop filling these foolish ideas in your head."

Vegeta froze. He couldn't believe what was in that letter. What was it supposed to mean? A new threat? An old villain rising up for revenge? And, the most puzzling question: who? Who wrote it? Which villain? If it even was a villain who wrote it...Vegeta quickly ran up the stairs and ran into his room. "Now, where can that pathetic purse be?" Vegeta searched around frantically. Suddenly, an image flashed through his head. 

__

"Vegeta..." a deadly voice whispered. "W-what? Who's there?!" Vegeta demanded. Vegeta looked around, and saw no one. "Err...answer me!" Vegeta yelled out into nothingness. "Heh...you fool. You look just as pathetic as I last saw you...heh....it'll be fun killing you.." the icy, cold voice whispered. A chill ran up and down Vegeta's spine. It's not that Vegeta was scared or anything...he was just...cold. "W-who's there?!...." Vegeta shouted, a little less confidence in his voice. "Heh...scared as ever I see...haha! You won't be beating me...just to let you know beforehand....and neither will that pathetic saiyan Goku...he's just too weak..." the voice murmured. "Ha...y-yeah right...Kakarot is the strongest warrior I have ever known.....h-he'll beat you...whoever you are!" Vegeta said. Even though Vegeta would never ever admit in to anyone in real life, he really believed everything he just said. "You're sticking up to that weakling...heh...you have changed..well, I just want you to know that I'll kill you...and you won't be winning...hahahahahahahahahaha!" 

Vegeta then snapped back into reality. "Woah!!....W-what...w-was...t-that...?.." Vegeta couldn't believe that he got that weird vision. What was it supposed to mean? And, did it have anything to do with that letter he found? He had to hurry downstairs...he didn't want to get another vision or anything. Vegeta then looked down and finally found the purse. He then ran downstairs.

Vegeta, as casually as he could, walked to the table, and sat down. Goku then noticed that something was wrong. He could always tell. Goku always felt something in the air when something was wrong. It was kind of a quality that Goku had. "Hey...Vegeta....what's wrong..?" Goku looked straight into Vegeta's eyes. "N-nothing....heh...why would I h-have something w-wrong w-with me...?" Vegeta stammered. Goku sighed, knowing it was something important, but he knew Vegeta would never tell him. 

"Uhh...so...what do you guys want to talk about?" Goku asked, trying to change the subject, knowing he'd get the information from Vegeta sooner or later. "I know what to talk about!!" Goten's eyes lit up as he said this. "Why don't you talk about how you beat Frieza!! and how you were the first super saiyan ever! Was Frieza tough?? Was Frieza really strong??" Goten asked, obviously curious. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all looked at each other, obviously knowing that this was a topic that neither of them wanted to talk about. "Well....ya see..Frieza was-" Goku got interrupted by Gohan. "Well...Frieza was...kind of-" Gohan then got interrupted by Vegeta. "Heh...Frieza was a weakling..." Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. Goku, Gohan, Bulma and ChiChi all stared at Vegeta. "Well,...he..is.." Vegeta said, knowing he was lying to himself, but wouldn't say it. Goku, Gohan, Bulma, and ChiChi all sighed; all of them knowing that Frieza was strong, and was tough. Trunks and Goten stared at each other, not understanding at all what any of them were talking about. "Well...c'mon Vegeta...you know that...Frieza....was...tough....." Goku replied hesitantly, not wanting to recall those bad memories. "Yeah...it's not like Dad beat him easily or anything..." Gohan responded. "I don't know what any of you are talking about...Frieza was a pathetic weakling that anyone could've beat." Vegeta answered. "Well....then....how come you couldn't beat him Dad?" Trunks asked. Silence then filled the breakfast table. No one spoke. It was so silent, if a pin dropped, they would've heard it. Goku then looked at Vegeta, and Vegeta looked back. Neither of them wanted to answer. 

"Umm...the camping trip is tomorrow everyone....everyone meet here at 9:00...all the rest of the Z fighters know the time. I think it's time for umm...you to leave Goku......" Bulma responded, trying her hardst to change the subject. "Heh...umm....I think you're right Bulma...I think we should leave...thanks for inviting us to go camping....we'll be here tomorrow ready to go camping...." Goku answered. "Awww!! I wanted to hear the answer too!" Trunks then spoke up. "No...really son, it's about time for them to leave...." Bulma said. "Ohh...alright!...Bye Goten! See ya tomorrow!" Goten, as lost as Trunks was, said,"Bye!..." Goku motioned for his family to walk out the door. Goku looked at Vegeta one last time before he closed the door, and with that, he left.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Once again, I told ya it stinked^^; Well, I'll have chapter 3 up pretty soon. Please review!


	3. Another letter..who is that voice?

**__**

Brutal Danger

Chapter 3

Hiyas again everyone!! Sorry about not updating in a while. I've just been really busy lately^^;; But, n-e-wayz, I hope u like dis chapter! Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

****

"Hmmm.....yeah....we _can_ do this...no....umm...yeah!" Bulma exclaimed silently to herself. She was trying to think of what all the Z fighters should do in their upcoming camping trip. Vegeta and Trunks were still sitting there in the breakfast table, unsure what to do next. Vegeta looked down at the ground, thinking of the question that Trunks had recently asked. The whole scene came as kind of a flashback. 

__

' "Well...c'mon Vegeta...you know that...Frieza....was...tough....." Goku replied hesitantly, not wanting to recall those bad memories. "Yeah...it's not like Dad beat him easily or anything..." Gohan responded. "I don't know what any of you are talking about...Frieza was a pathetic weakling that anyone could've beat." Vegeta answered. "Well....then....how come you couldn't beat him Dad?" '

"Errr...I could've beaten Frieza...I m-mean....he was really pathetic....heh......I w-was way s-stronger than him....." Vegeta thought to himself, even though he knew the real truth. _"Errr.....I know the truth though..........I couldn't win because Frieza was way stronger than I was......and.....towards the ending...h-he just........._totured me until the end....and then killed me!!!!!" Vegeta shouted, not noticing that he said the last part outloud. "Uhhh...Dad...are you ok?" Trunks asked, concerned. "W-what? Ofocoarse I'm ok boy! Why wouldn't I be?!" Vegeta shouted. "Well....you were looking down to the ground and squeezing that napkin really hard...and then you screamed something outloud." Trunks recalled. Vegeta looked down at his hands and found one squeezed up napkin. Vegeta grunted. "Look, I wasn't thinking of anything, ok?! And besides, even if I was, it's none of your business!" Vegeta shouted, and with that he left the room, and walked up the stairs, and stepped into his room.

"Trunks, why did you get your Dad all mad? I mean, what'd you say?" Bulma asked, obviously paying a lot of attention to the camping trip. "Well...I don't know exactly...I mean, Dad was just looking at the ground like he was deep in thought...and I asked him what was wrong, and he said nothing was wrong...and he just stormed into his room." Trunks said, plainly. "Oh....I think I might know what's wrong..." Bulma figured out. "What?? What is it Mom??" Trunks looked at her intently, paying full attention of what she was going to say. "Well....it's a long story...to put it in short terms......when Frieza and Vegeta were fighting...uhh...." Bulma trailed off, not wanting to say the rest. "Mom...what's wrong?" Trunks asked. "Huh? What?" Bulma asked, not realizing what she had done. "Well.....you look really sad.......like you're about to cry about something..." Trunks explained. "Oh...well...nothing's wrong Trunks....I......just don't feel like talking about this..." Bulma replied, and with that, she walked out of the kitchen. Trunks was left there, looking confused.

__

"I don't know what I'm talking about...Frieza was pathetic............err....why did Kakarot beat him, and I couldn't?! Why Kakarot? He didn't try his whole life to defeat Frieza....he wasn't imprisoned by Frieza.....he didn't want to defeat him because of revenge, or because his pride had been cut down....so...why him...and not me!?" Vegeta once again was in deep thought. _"I know why.....Kakarot is just special.......I mean, he can defeat anything..........he just has this special power inside him......errr! I wish I had all of that......." _Vegeta thought, but soon snapped back into reality, realizing there was something in the room that wasn't there before. It was another white envelope! Vegeta reached for it, and opened it up. It read:

__

One of us killed Vegeta, it was a lot of fun

One of us was killed by Goku, but was blasted into the sun

Vegeta stood there staring at the letter. He couldn't believe what the letter said! He was trying to make sense of it. _"This letter had to be sent by an old enemy.....but who? I mean.....the only villain that killed me was.........Frieza.........and you can say Buu killed me too........but Frieza wasn't killed by Kakarot...Kakarot just defeated him....and...for Buu, well, he wasn't killed because of the sun......so......who is this?..." _Vegeta stared at the letter. He read it over and over, but still didn't make any sense of it. But then, an image flashed in his head like last time.

__

"Awww...look at the poor prince, trying to find out who sent these letters..." the taunting voice whispered. "No...not you again...." Vegeta whispered to himself, but a little too loud. "Oh, so you're not glad to see me? I thought you would be....heh...." the voice teased. "Errr.....who are you? Just tell me!....And d-did...y-you......." Vegeta tried to say. "Heh.....what's the matter? Can't you finish the sentence? What.....are you scared?" the voice teased once more. "What?! Of coarse I'm not scared! Why would I be scared of you?!" Vegeta asked. "Oh...trust me.....you don't want to know...." Vegeta couldn't believe it! He didn't understand why he was afraid of the voice! It was just so taunting and cold....Chills ran up and down Vegeta spine. "L-look.....just tell me who you are....it would save us a lot of trouble! And...did....y-you.....ummm....well....uhhh....did you send me these letters?!" Vegeta asked. "Why am I so afraid....I just don't understand it! He's probably just pathetic! Or...is he?..." Vegeta thought to himself. "Why should I tell you who I am? I mean....what's the fun in that? Heh.....and.....I'm not going to tell you if I sent you the letters or not...you're going to have to find that out on your own...heh..." the voice said. "Errr......I-I'll....f-find...out...s-sooner...or..l-later...you'll see!.........heh...I mean, I'm s-so smart and wise a-and all...." Vegeta said, half confidently, half cowardly. "You're such a fool.....Always have been...and always will be..." the voice whispered icily. Chills ran up and down Vegeta's spine again. "Errr..I know that voice from somewhere! B-but...where? I mean, it's not like I can hear it, but just the speech pattern.....it sounds so familiar....." Vegeta thought to himself. "You're such a coward...heh...." the voice said. "You should see your pathetic frightened eyes...heh.....you know you're scared of me..." the voice continued, pitilessly. "What are y-you t-talking about? Me? Afraid o-of a c-coward like you? You're just pathetic...You can't e-even show yourself, or even tell me who you are.......you...s-see...I'm n-not the coward...." Vegeta tried to say. "Errr...how dare you talk to **me**_ like that? You'll pay for that prince...errr...you always had that rudeness....heh...but that will change soon....you'll see..and trust me...I'm not the coward..you are..." the voice whispered. "Please...just tell me who you are....and t-then I-I'll leave y-you a-alone......and I'm not afraid of you....I know Kakarot will defeat you! You'll see!! Heh...he's way stronger than you...w-whoever you are......and....you don't scare m-me..." Vegeta managed to say. "You have no idea who this is, do you? Haha! I'm not going to tell you who I am..once again. And...errr...Goku won't defeat me....like I said before....he's too weak....and...ofcoarse you're afraid of me....hahahahahahahahaha!!!" _

Vegeta then came back into his senses. He blinked a couple of times, still taking in the last few minutes. He looked around the room, trying to forget about what just happened, but couldn't. _"Err....w-who w-was that?.......And, why is it so c-confident that I-I'm afraid o-of t-that p-person....I m-mean...it's probably pathetic..heh...that's r-right...a p-pathetic weakling...." _Vegeta trailed off. Vegeta then looked down at his hands and looked at the letter he was still holding. "Err...who keeps doing this!? Is the voice an old enemy, or a new one? Is the enemy that sent the letter the same enemy that I'm afraid of- I mean, the voice?.....This doesn't make any sense!!!!" Vegeta said, a little too loud. "Vegeta, are you ok?" Bulma called from the kitchen. "Of coarse I am woman! Besides, it's none of your business! Just leave me alone!!" Vegeta shouted. "Well, god! I was just trying to help Vegeta! You don't need to be all mad at me, ya know!" Bulma yelled back, and with that, the conversation finally ended. "Stupid woman...." Vegeta muttered under his breath. Going back to the subject, Vegeta was deep in though again. _"What should I do.....should I tell Kakarot? Well....I think I should tell him later...maybe in the stupid camping trip...maybe there is one good thing about this dumb trip after all...." _Vegeta thought to himself. _"But what would Kakarot do to help? Well....he always figures out a way to help in everything....err...!! He'll pay for that one day...." _Vegeta then looked at his clock that was sitting on table next to his bed. The clock read **11:00**. _"Great...I still have one more day until I can tell Kakakrot about all this....and I still have one more day....to probably get another letter..."_

___________________________________________________________________________________

So, wut did u think? Supenseful? O.O; lol N-e-wayz, sry 4 da chapter being so short, but I promise I'll haf a longer chapter later! Well, please review! O, and plz read and review dis awesome fanfic called,"Cold Danger"!! It's da sequel 2 da awesome fanfic called,"Brothers of Fusion". Plz read dem!! Trust me, you won't b dissapointed! O, and my friend dat wrote those fics pen name iz Carrots and Veggies. Well, ttyl! And remember, plz review^.~

__


End file.
